


let's not call it a farewell hug

by omanjuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, anyway yeah uh gay...angst...same old same old, why is it so hard to find the victuri tag gaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omanjuu/pseuds/omanjuu
Summary: yuri misses viktor. intermission in episode 8 and 9.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was not supposed to write this,,,,,, but i couldn't miss an opportunity to miss yoi angst since everything has been happy and domestic-y and fluffy
> 
> and also i wanted to make star metaphors bc they are. My Stars. goodnight.

Yuri pretends to himself that goodbyes with Viktor aren't that bad. They've been almost inseparable since the day Viktor manifested before his eyes, so it is good to take a breather from each other, even if that breather was on the day of the competition when Yuri would need Viktor most.

Then again, there is something different, something more raw in the way Viktor holds him, pressing himself against Yuri, as if he wants his body to memorise the feel of him. The fuzz on his chin scratches against Yuri's cheek, grating stardust all over them.

"Let's not call it a farewell hug," he says, his eyes softening at the sight of Yuri, "but a good luck one."

"Mm."

Then Viktor kisses him on his temple, smiles, and leaves for his flight. Yuri stares at his wake, reaching up to touch the place where Viktor's lip had been against, where it still tingles. He can feel himself glow a little and now he can't locate the exact spot, for the magic has spread and he feels like his soul has been bathed in starlight.

If he gets nice good luck kisses like that, maybe it isn't so bad to be apart from Viktor.

But then the seconds tick to minutes, and then minutes to hours; before he knows it night has fallen, and Yuri is alone in their shared hotel room. The curtains are drawn shut, but even if he flung them open, he knows that he'd be met with a cold empty sky, not the one sprinkled with stars and hope and all things good like the one he always gazed at with Viktor.

All of a sudden, Yuri feels awfully small and alone in this big, big world. With Viktor, the room would be alive with his deep breathing and jostling about under the sheets, and the silence wouldn't be so audible that it be deafening. With Viktor, Russia wouldn't be so foreign, and Yuri can kid himself that he understands more than three words when others chatter away in a string of Russian. With Viktor- no, this is not good.

He rubs at his eyes and curses himself to sleep! Damn you, Katsuki Yuri, with your stupid overthinking! Just sleep! But it's no use, and his eyes are wide open and glued to the pristine white bed Viktor should have been in.

Yesterday, Viktor had been complaining that his bed was a little hard for his back, and Yuri had laughed, telling him it's not. "You're just sensitive because you're old," he teases.

Today, this hard bed is inviting Yuri over. Hesitating for a split second as if sleeping on an unoccupied bed is wrong, Yuri slips through the covers and tiptoes across the carpet to fall onto the bed Viktor had slept on the day before. He buries his face in the pillow, and inhales deeply, as if maybe - just maybe - Viktor's scent lingered. The scent that pummels his nose full-force when their cheeks brush against each other in proximity, and Yuri can almost drown in the intoxicating scent...

It's gone. Figures, it is a hotel, and they do change sheets every day. Yuri is still disappointed, but he turns and tucks himself under the covers, resigned. For all he knew they could have completely switched this bed with another one in the morning, but the thought that Viktor had slept in this bed, that his arms had reached out for the ghost of Yuri's touch and his hair dyed by the gentle moonlight peeking through the curtains; Yuri is falling asleep.

He forgets that tomorrow he has a competition that could make-or-break his career, and dreams of the day after tomorrow, or the day after that, where he will be reunited in Viktor's arms once again.


End file.
